Un lindo ¿Trío?
by Breen Martinez
Summary: ¿Alguien se lo imagino? ¿Inuyasha & Sesshomaru compitiendo entre si por Kagome? Ah, lo sé, es un pésimo Summary, pero Pasen & Lean xD Dedicado a Maricruz(:
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_**Nota: **__Editado. Pero sigue siendo dedicado a Maricruz. _

_**¡Hola! Sí de casualidad les gusta la pareja Inu-Kag, Pues de este capítulo tendrán que saltarse al 3. ¡Espero les guste!**_

**Un lindo… ¿Trio?**

Si ella había considerado que su semana había sido extraña, ese día más que nada. No sabía ni que hacer, ¡Por Kami! Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imagino que algo así pasara. Ella ¿Podía estar más confundida? ¡Ojala que no! Había estado preguntándoles ¿Es una broma cierto? Pero los dos solo rieron. Era lunes, pero Kagome no quería asistir a la escuela Shikon No Tama, ¡No! No quería ir, no quería otro día como el anterior. Los conocía, los conocía perfectamente, había convivido con ellos casi toda su vida. Si Inuyasha era celoso, infantil, y sobre todo competitivo. Y Sesshomaru era serio, calmado, celoso, autoritario y también competitivo.

Si había una manera de salvarse de aquel día, Kagome lo haría con gusto. Si había una forma de desaparecer, también lo haría. Por favor, solo pedía un día de paz desde aquella semana. Ojala ese día fuera. Se encamino por las calles de Japón, hacía su escuela, Kikyo venía parloteando sobre algo, pero ella no le prestó atención, para nada. Solo se limitaba a asentir, su mente era un torbellino, ¡De tanto pensar le iba a salir humo! Cuando finalmente estuvo enfrente, trago en seco, y rogó al cielo porque nada raro pasara, y que no la volvieran a meter en problemas ¡Ese par de hermanos eran lo peor! Y más porque la veían a ella como un trofeo. Cosa que la ponía de malas. ¡Ella no era ningún trofeo!

Camino hacia su aula, "No hay nadie" Pensó mirando de lado a lado ¿Ellos no habían llegado? Pero, por ahora era mejor así. Una vez llegó diviso a Sango a lo lejos y se encamino hacia ella.

—Sango –Saludo ella con buen ánimo de humor y con su típica sonrisa que no podía faltar en su rostro

—Kagome –La castaña abrazo a su amiga, — ¿Cómo vas con los Tashio? –Pregunto en tono bajo, y viendo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos café a los ojos Zafiros.

Ella se encogió de hombros –Me he escapado de ellos, no los he visto—

—Pero compartimos clase –Le recordó y la pelinegra tuvo escalofríos ¡No! –Adivino, te escondes de ellos, porque no sabes a quien quieres ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? –Kagome rió –es cierto –Se encogió de hombros –pero… —Fue callada, por unas manos que le rodearon los ojos

—Adivina quién soy –Dijo la persona que le estaba rodeando los ojos, Kagome escucho como Sango bufo y se fue. Kagome toco las manos y sintió una calidez, conocía muy bien esas manos, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y ella finalmente pronunció el nombre de la persona

—Inuyasha… -Fue apenas un hilo de voz, pero lo suficiente para que él la escuchara y la volteara

—No es gusto –Se quejó cruzando de brazos — ¿Cómo supiste?

Kagome se sonrojo, cosa que Inuyasha noto y él dibujo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, veía que Kagome no iba a responder, pero, así sonrojada ¡Se veía adorable! Y de su cara, ni hablar, parecía una niña pequeña. Él se agacho hasta quedar cerca del rostro de ella. ¡Oh esa era su gran oportunidad! Ahora su hermano no se la quitaría, lograría que Kagome estuviera con él, mejor aún, que fuera su novia.

Kagome observo el acercamiento, él se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios y ella estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse quieta, esperando que el beso llegara, pero de repente sintió una mano que la alejo lejos de ahí. Levanto su cabeza y se topó con nada más y nada menos que con Sesshomaru

— ¿Qué estabas por hacer? –Pregunto a Inuyasha, en su tono de voz se escucha que estaba enojado ¿O celoso?

— ¿Quién te crees para quitarla? ¡Ella es mía!-Kagome se ruborizo y se preguntaba ¿Qué nunca tendría paz entre los medios hermanos? ¿Nunca?

—Ella no es tuya –Contradijo Sesshomaru

— ¡Pero tan poco Tuya! –Opino el menor enojado ¿Por qué había llegado su hermano? ¿No podía esperar un poco? Kagome los miraba, estaba sonrojada, muy sonroja, odiaba que empezaran una pelea así de absurda ¡Por Kami! ¡Ella no era de nadie! ¡Ni de ella misma! ¡Genial! Justo cuando estaba tratando de pensar claramente, venían ellos y la confundían más.

—Ya basta –Kagome los separo a los dos — ¿Saben? Es una situación absurda ¡Yo no soy de nadie! –Sin más se sentó en su pupitre, siendo seguida por Sango que le dedico una mirada asesina a los Tashio. Ella le hizo señas a Kagome para que ambas se sentaran en el piso.

— ¿Sabes? Te ven como un trofeo…

—Lo sé, Sango –La interrumpió ella — ¡Pero me confunden! Desde hace dos semanas estoy así, dime ¿Cuándo pararan?

—Es un lindo triángulo amoroso ¿No crees? Y menos mal que Kouga ya no siente nada por ti, si no sería un rombo

— ¿Lindo? Desesperante. No los soporto...

—Eso es mentira, admite que si no fuera por ellos dos tus días serían aburridos ¡Vamos Kagome! Arriba ese ánimo, y también vamos a la clase o nos van a regañar –Sin más la castaña jalo a su amiga hacia el salón. Kagome esperaba solo una cosa: Que eso parara hasta la hora del descanso.

* * *

¿Era normal que los estudiantes se alegraran por la hora del descanso? Sí, pero no tanto como para salir corriendo como lo había hecho Kagome. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se aproximara a ella. Se escondió detrás de un dispensador de alimentos, ese pedacito de lugar se convirtió en su refugio, saldría de ahí hasta que ya ninguno de los dos estuviera en su vista. Una vez los vio desaparecer, se relajó y estaba por salir…

— ¿Qué haces escondiéndote ahí de mí? — La voz de Sesshomaru la sobresalto e hizo que se golpeara con la máquina –Tonta, te vas a lastimar –La jalo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él

—No… me… estaba, escondiendo de… T-Ti –Tartamudeo ¿Había mencionado que la ponía nerviosa? Pues lo hacía, la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

— ¿Entonces de quién? –Kagome se encogió de hombros, y se apartó de él, antes de ponerse más sonrojada de lo que estaba

—De… I-Inuyasha… y… De… T-Ti –Tuvo que admitir ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Él se le quedo mirando fijamente, y la volvió a agarrar de la mano hacia el jardín, en un pequeño jardín, dónde casi nadie transitaba

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano? –Ok, esa pregunta había desconcertado a Kagome.

No... No lo sé — ¿Acaso Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta? Pues no. Simplemente había deseado escuchar un "No" De sus hermoso labios, pero por ahora era suficiente eso — ¿Decepcionado? –Tuvo que preguntar, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos ámbar.

Pero él solamente desvió la mirada y estaba decidido a irse, cuando ella lo detuvo: —Espera… ¿Por qué tú e Inuyasha se comportan así?

Sesshomaru esbozo una media sonrisa y se acercó al oído de ella –Todavía ¿No te has dado cuenta? –Su voz ronca causo en Kagome escalofríos, ¿Cómo era posible que él hacía en ella tales reacciones? Sesshomaru levanto su barbilla y miro sus ojos zafiros

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué? —Tuvo que preguntar, la duda la mataba. Ellos podían llegar a ser tan misteriosos, ¡Con razón eran hermanos! Pero, él se acercaba cada vez más, y recorrió con su pulgar la barbilla de ella.

— ¡Sesshomaru apártate de ella! –Grito Inuyasha realmente colérico – ¡Ella no es de tu propiedad! –Inuyasha puso un brazo en la cintura de Kagome atrayéndola hacía él, pero Sesshomaru detuvo su mano

—Tampoco es tuya –Le recordó, ambos la empezaron a jalar. Kagome se sentía como una de las tantas muñecas que tuvo cuando se peleaba con Kikyo, así terminaban, cada una jalando a la pobre muñeca de Trapo. Hasta que ella no soporto y se deshizo del agarre de ambos

— ¡Basta ya! Se están comportando como un par de niñitos ¡Tienen que arreglar esto! –Espeto enojada. Ambos le dieron la razón, pero para suerte –o no- De Kagome el toque dio, dándole inicio a las clases. –Vale, pues, espero que tengan arreglado esto para la salida ¡No soy ningún trofeo que Ganar! Y ustedes se están comportando verdaderamente raros –Sin más dio media vuelta, pero fue sujetada por el brazo de Inuyasha

—Perdona Kagome –Se disculpó Inuyasha — ¿Vamos a clases?

—La siguiente clase no me toca contigo –Le recordó, y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, la siguiente clase le tocaba con él, y por alguna extraña razón eso le gustaba. –Y tú no me terminaste de decir –Se cruzó de brazos, él se aproximó a ella

—Dejare que lo descubras tú sola –Sin más se encamino al salón de la siguiente clase

* * *

¿Había una manera más infantil de resolver todo eso? ¿Sí o no? Pero, lo increíble no era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, lo increíble era que Sesshomaru se prestara a ese tipo de juegos. Además… ¿Qué razones tendrían para solucionar todo exactamente así? La parte más sorprendente de todo era que Totosai, el director de aquella escuela se prestaba a aquellos juegos ¿Sería gracias a que conocía a Inu No Tashio? ¿O gracias que innumerables veces Irasue lo amenazo? La razón nadie lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que ambos medios hermanos estaban ahí –Cómo niños chiquitos –Jugando Básquet, él que llegara a ganar tendría el privilegio de poder tratar de "Tener" Algo con Kagome, Bueno, ese había sido el trato

— ¡Esto es increíble! –Espeto Kagome enojada y cruzada de brazos viendo a ambos peli-Platas competir

— ¡Oh vamos Kagome! –Sango le dio un codazo a su amiga –Apoco ¿No te parece lindo? O dime ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué se ataquen con espadas? ¿O qué se maten a golpes?

—Nada de eso, solo quiero que dejen de tratarme como si fuera un premio el cual ganar. ¡Los dos son muy competitivos! Pero ¿Por qué su comportamiento?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta, Kagome? –La voz de Ayame las sobresalto a ambas –Tú eres como su trofeo, y ellos te tratan así porque les gustas

— ¡¿Qué?! -¿Podía haber gritado más fuerte? Eso sería imposible, todo los presentes que estaban observando el juego, se giraron a verla, ¡Por Kami! Trágame tierra Pensó verdaderamente apenada y sobre todo sonrojada, los tomates podrían tenerle envidia.

—Cálmate Kagome, no es para tanto –Opino Sango, en tono bajo, los demás dejaron de mirarlas, para seguir con el juego — ¿Sabes? Tendrás que conformarte con Sesshomaru, él va ganando

—Sessh… ¿Sesshomaru? –Lo qué acababa de escuchar había hecho que se olvidara de lo que estaba presenciado. Su sonrojo aumento –Ayame, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Miroku le comento a Kouga y Yo los escuche ¿Sabes? Esos dos –Los señalo –Son capaces de llegar a todo para obtener a la persona que quieren. Sin más se dio media vuelta, porque Kouga la había llamado, Sango miro a su amiga, y rogó al cielo que de una vez acabara su confusión, se acercó a ella y sin tuvo que hacerla volver en sí,

—Kagome ¿Dónde te fuiste? Tendremos que terminar de ver el juego para ver quién se queda contigo –La castaña opino con una enorme sonrisa burlona ¡juntarse con Inuyasha no dejaba nada bueno!

Kagome solo le pego un pequeño codazo –No soy ningún trofeo. Pero quiero ver quién gana –Admitió poniendo atención en lo que estaban haciendo los medios hermanos.

Para dos medios hermanos que son muy competitivos, aquel juego era casi de vida o muerte, ambos no daban su brazo a torcer ¿Había mencionado que estaban jugando por tiempo? Pues lo estaban haciendo. Y era poco el tiempo que quedaba, pero ninguno de los dos se dejaba ganar. ¡Oh de verdad eran tan competitivos! Siguieron jugando. Totosai toco el silbato haciendo que los dos se detuvieran ¿Qué peor que perder?... Quedar en empate con tu medio hermano

—Es un empate –Declaro El director y desapareció de la vista de ambos Tashio

—Te dije que esto no resultaría –Opino Sesshomaru caminando hacia donde estaba su mochila

—Claro… Siempre tienes que tener la razón –Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos –No siempre vas a tener la razón –Le recordó.

—Deberías dejar de convivir con Izayoi, te está haciendo daño, te está… ablandando –Ese tono ¿Sonaba sarcástico?

— ¿Y eso qué? –Inuyasha se molestó –Así siendo blando le llegare a gustar a Kagome antes que tú- Pero él tuvo que dar gracias que las miradas no mataran, porque seguramente ahora mismo estaría muerto. Hubiera muerto en manos de su hermano.

— ¿Así que ambos ganaron? –La voz de Kikyo, salvo a Inuyasha de una muerte segura. –Pero ¿Saben? Lamentablemente solo puedo tener un cuñado

— ¡Eso no es cierto! –Objeto Ayame apareciendo detrás de Kikyo –Es un bonito trío ¿No crees?-La peli-roja sonrió juguetonamente, y agarro su cámara fotográfica — ¡Oh díganme que me van a dejar fotografiarlos! Sería una buena noticia…

—Ni lo pienses –Objeto Sesshomaru

— ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido y lindo ¿No creen? Ambos con Kagome…

—Ni lo pienses Ayame –Kagome se apareció detrás de la peli-roja –Eso sería vergonzoso… -Opino en tono bajo pero Inuyasha se aproximó a Ella

—Yo si me tomare una foto contigo, Kagome –La abrazo por la espalda, haciendo en ella un leve sonrojo, pero Sesshomaru la jalo hacia él

—Claro que no –Entre ambos, se estaba haciendo un tira- afloje, Sango harta de ese 'espectáculo' se le ocurrió una idea, sabía muy bien que Kagome la iba a matar, pero, ¡Esa oportunidad era única! Saco de su bolsa las esposas que su padre le había regalado, puso una cuidadosamente en el brazo de Inuyasha y otra en la de Kagome y otra en la de Sesshomaru y nuevamente en la de Kagome. Así los tres estaban 'unidos'

— ¿Pero qué…? –pregunto Inuyasha sorprendió al ver lo que tenía en su muñeca

—Sango… -Kagome miro a la castaña acusadoramente -¿De dónde sacaste las esposas?

— ¿Se te olvida que mi padre es policía, Higurashi? –Contesto Sango con sarcasmo, aquella situación era divertida. ¿Alguien se había imaginado a los tres así de unidos?

—Saben es una bonita foto –Opino Ayame viéndolos. Y Sacando su cámara para fotografiarlos, no era que ella disfrutara molestarlos ¡Claro que no! Pero, sabía perfectamente que aquella era una oportunidad única ¿O no? ¿Quién la despreciaría? Era divertido ver a Kagome sonrojar, aunque, nunca inventaría algo irreal, solo le encantaba captar aquellos momentos para nunca olvidarlos. Enfoco bien la cámara, Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, Kagome solamente permanecía ahí sonrojada, ¡Parecía tomate! E Inuyasha, estaba levemente sonrojado. ¡Aquella foto era grandiosa!

Sin más la tomo…

* * *

—Bueno, vale, nosotras les pedimos que fueran un poquito unidos pero no tanto así –Opino Izayoi al ver a los tres llegar así de unidos.

—Eso es cierto ¿Qué les paso? ¿No se querían separar? –Naomi quería reír, pero sabía que no era lo más prudente, pero verlos a los tres así era definitivamente gracioso

—Naomi, creo que no debemos sugerirles ya nada –Opino Izayoi volteando a ver a su amiga, ella también quería reír, pero sabiendo el carácter de su hijastro; Aquello no era prudente. -¿Quién lo hizo? –Tuvo que preguntar, para ocultar su risa, ¡Tenía tantas ganas de reír!

—Sango… -Menciono Kagome fulminando con la mirada a la castaña –Vale, ya te divertiste, ahora suéltanos

—Pero… pues… hay un problema –Sango quería que la tierra se la tragara — ¿Saben? Olvide las llaves, entonces… Tendrán que esperar que venga mi papá…

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –Gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha. ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le olvidaron?

—Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos aquí un rato –Izayoi se sentó en una pequeña banca –Sabes Naomi, después de todo es un lindo trio

—Definitivamente… —Apoyo Naomi.

* * *

**Publicado: **_30-08-13_

**Editado: **_04-11-13_

**En sí, es lo mismo, solo le corregí algunos errores que me informaron y agregue el guion largo. ¡Ojala sea de su agrado! ¡Gracias por leer! Que tengan un excelente día/tarde/ noche.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia y Narración son producto de mi mente._

_**Nota: **__Esté igual fue corregido, ¡Espero les guste! La pareja Inu/Kag está en el siguiente capítulo._

**Un lindo ¿Trío?**

_Decisión_

Lo malo no eran ellos y sus innumerables peleas por ella. No, el problema era ella, el problema era que ella no sabía ni a quién quería, ¡Los dos eran iguales! Ni decir de los lindos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban, pero ¿El problema? Es que los dos tenían esos hermosos ojos ámbar y el cabello plateado. El problema eran verdaderamente ella, que no se decidía, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, todo fuera de su lugar, ¡Todo! Tenía muchas ganas de decidirse por uno al azar, ¿Y si lanzaba una moneda? Pero, sí decidía mal, se arrepentiría.

¡Esos dos la confundían! Sango le había dicho que tenía tarde o temprano que decidir a quién quería, pero verdaderamente no lo sabía. ¡No tenía ni una idea! Se sentó en su cama, ambas manos fueron a su cabello negro azulado despeinándolo, siguió pensando, ¿A quién de verdad quería? Si alguien se presentaba ante ella y le decía: yo decido por ti, ella aceptaría gustosa.

—Kagome… —Hablo Kikyo desde el otro lado de la puerta –Sango está al teléfono –Anunció. La menor soltó un bufido ¡Justo cuando tenía que pensar algo importante! Se encamino hasta la puerta, la abrió, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo ¡Sango odiaba esperar! Llego a la sala donde estaba Kikyo viendo la televisión

—Sango… -Contesto en tono bajo ¡Odiaba que Kikyo escuchara sus conversaciones! Pero bueno, eso pasaba por no tener teléfono en su habitación

—Higurashi ¿Sabes qué es algo importante y te demoras 25 minutos en contestar? –Reclamo ella. Kagome quedo impactada ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el tiempo? ¡Enserio no entendía como el pobre de Miroku la soportaba!

—Vale, pues, no es para tanto –Explico en tono calmado –Yo también tenía que pensar algo importante y ahora vienes a interrumpir, Yamamoto –Le reprocho, escucho como sango bufaba

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿Estabas pensando en ese _par?_

—Ya no me extraña que adivines, sí, en eso estaba pensando, pero bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Mi padre arresto a una persona… —Eso era novedad, pero ¿Por qué le contaría eso ella a Kagome? Nunca hablaban solo el trabajo de sus padres, pero antes de que ella preguntara porque le decía aquello, la castaña prosiguió –Es la ex señora Tashio, madre de Sesshomaru ¿Sabes porque la arrestaron? Por manejar con ebriedad ¿Lo habías imaginado? Pero, eso no es todo… -Ambas se quedaron calladas, Kagome estaba impaciente, esperando que su amiga prosiguiera y Sango se estaba mordiendo el labio, indecisa ¿Debería de decirle? –Creo que la señora planea recuperar la custodia de Sesshomaru.

Kagome dejó caer el teléfono, haciendo que su hermana se sobresaltara

—Kagome, Kagome… -Kikyo la llamo, pero ella estaba ida, cuando regreso en sí subió corriendo las escaleras sin siquiera decir una palabra. _¿Qué mosco le pico?_ Pensó Kikyo al ver la actitud de su gemela, agarro el teléfono –Lo siento, Sango, pero se ha ido a su habitación

—Ya veo… -Contesto la castaña desanimada –Nos vemos mañana Kikyo –Sin más colgó e igual Kikyo. _¿Pero qué mosco les había picado a ambas? _Ignoro eso, ¡Bah! A lo mejor eran problemas de amigas. Sin más se sentó a seguir viendo la tele, pero si eso seguía para mañana, ella entraría en acción.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días Kikyo! –Saludo Kagome con su típico bien humor. "_Entonces, no era nada grave, lo sabía, no debía preocuparme" _pensó la mayor.

—Buenos días Kagome –igualmente saludo.

Ambas desayunaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la escuela, pero para sorpresa para la mayor, fue que su hermana no titubeo al entrar, no. Si no fue directamente, sin esconderse de nadie, ahora si sospechaba de algo _¿Qué diablos pasa con todos? _Se preguntó al ver a todo el plantel Feliz ¿Acaso algo había pasado? ¿Habían cancelado las clases? ¿El director se retiraba? ¡Oh demonios! No tenía ninguna idea, Decidió ignorarlo, al rato se enteraría, bueno, eso esperaba.

Kagome se dirigió al salón, se topó con Sango que la miraba preocupada

—siento lo de anoche –Se disculpó la castaña –No quería…

La peli-negra negó con la cabeza –Gracias –Dijo suavemente poniendo su mochila en su pupitre — ¿Sabes? Me ayudaste a elegir a quien quiero –Confeso levemente sonrojada

— ¿Enserio? ¿A quién? –Sango se emocionó, pero cuando su amiga estaba por hablar, llego Inuyasha y como ya era costumbre para todos, le tapo los ojos

—Inuyasha… —Contesto Kagome, viendo como Sango se marchaba

—Eso no es gusto –Volvió a reclamar –Sigo sin explicarme cómo lo haces, pero bueno, ya dime, ¿Has tomado una decisión? ¿A quién quieres? ¿A mí? ¿A mi hermano? ¿A alguien más?

Ella se ruborizo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Estaba por hablar cuando alguien la jalo del brazo y como siempre era Sesshomaru

—Deja de presionarla –Amenazo Sesshomaru, y se aproximó a su hermano menor –Aunque es obvio que me elegirá a mí –Le susurro y se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar

— ¡Maldito! –Bramo Inuyasha ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso? ¡Kagome era suya! –Vale Kagome ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? – La aludida asintió. Sintiendo que Inuyasha quería una explicación, pero ¿Cómo explicar aquello? Estaba por contestar cuando llego el maestro. Ok, ¡Eso era suerte! Todavía tenía tiempo, para pensar ¿Cómo carajos les diría? ¡Terminarían matándose!

* * *

—No te puedes pasar toda la vida escondiéndote de ellos solo porque no sabes cómo decirles –Le regaño Sango, viendo a Kagome esconderse detrás de una pared

—No toda la vida –Contradijo la peli-Negra –Solo por hoy, Sango ¡No tengo idea de cómo decirles!

— ¡Pues en español! ¿Acaso quieres explicarles en inglés, castellano, italiano, o mandarín? –Se burló la castaña, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga –Vale, era una broma –Levanto las manos en defensa propia

— ¡Ya sé! –Kagome sintió como si un foquito en su cabeza se prendiera, bueno, más o menos algo parecido, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el sol gracias a la clase de Educación física su cabeza estaba hirviendo -¿Y sí les digo que necesito hablar con ellos una vez terminen las clase? Será más fácil…

—Cualquier cosa traigo las esposas…-Le recordó Sango a su amiga, ella solo la miro un poco preocupada

— ¿Y las llaves? –Tenía que preguntar, ¡No quería que pasara lo de la semana pasada! Había tenido que esperar dos horas hasta que finalmente se dignó a aparecer el papá de Sango. Esa experiencia había sido la peor de toda su vida, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleaban por todo y ella solo quería tranquilidad, para los demás fue un gran espectáculo ¡Y ni hablar de la nota del periódico! Pero, para ella había sido un martirio, un verdadero martirio.

Sango saco las llaves de su bolsillo y Kagome se relajo

—Vale, les iré a decir, y si no quieren ir…

—Los esposamos –Concluyo sango para ir con su amiga a buscar a los medios hermanos. Una vez los encontraron no fue difícil hacerlo, pero, Sango había ido a hablar con Inuyasha y Kagome con Sesshomaru, aunque, la castaña tenía un plan, bueno, no exactamente un plan, pero algo parecido. Sabía muy bien que su amiga no sería capaz de hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo. Así que primero hablaría con Inuyasha y luego con Sesshomaru ¡Un plan perfecto! Aunque… esperaba que todo saliera con cuerdo a lo planeado…

—Sango, Sango –Miroku la llamo, ella volteo a verlo

—Lo siento, estaba planeando algo…

— ¿Vas a ayudar a Kagome, verdad? –Ella solamente asintió –Espero que todo salga bien…

* * *

_Sango ¿Por qué? _Quería gritar Kagome, ¡Oh su amiga se las pagaría! Una cosa era que la ayudara a decir y otra que le dijera a Inuyasha que ella no lo quería ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¡Se sentía mal por él! Y lo peor, en ese momento lo tenía que ver. _Kami… Haz que se abra la tierra y me coma _pidió, pero era inútil; Eso no pasaría

Vio como Inuyasha se aproximaba a ella, con la cara baja, la verdad era que se sentía muy mal por el chico, él que siempre la ayudo y le prestó atención y traro de besarla más de una vez, ahora era despreciado. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¡Ella no había elegido de quien enamorarse!

—Así qué… ¿Te gusta mi hermano? –Inuyasha pregunto viendo fijamente los ojos azules de la muchacha, ella se sonrojo

— ¿Es tan obvio? –Aparto su mirada de él que solamente sonrió

—Un poco –Admitió levantando la cara de ella –Baya, parece que perdí ¿No es cierto? Bueno, espero que no te lastime, porque voy y le parto la cara –Anunció, Kagome rió, ¿Cómo hacía para sentirse tan seguro? Ese era un factor que ella le envidiaba. –Bueno, supongo que entre poco vendrá esa piedra- Sin más dio media vuelta y se encamino

—Espera Inuyasha… —Él se detuvo y la observó –Gracias por todo –Él extendió sus brazos ¿Quería un abrazo? Pero Kagome llego a la conclusión de que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, sin más lo abrazo, solo sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la pegaban más hacia él

—De nada- Deposito un beso en la frente de ella –Cuñada –Le susurró al oído haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara, al momento se marchó. Lo que ambos desconocían es que Sesshomaru estaba oculto observándolos, unos gran celos lo invadieron ¿Su hermano le había ganado? ¿Kagome quería a su hermano? Se aproximó a ella, quería una explicación y pronto…

—Sesshomaru… -Ella susurro y se sonrojo,

—Así que te gusta mi hermano –No era una pregunta, cosa que extraño a Kagome

— ¡Claro que No! —Contradijo la peli-negra — ¿Por qué crees eso?

— ¿Y ese abrazo? — ¿Eso era un reclamo? Pues lo parecía

— ¿Estás celoso? –Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio él desvió la mirada de ella, y Kagome rió –No, no me gusta Inuyasha –Aclaro todavía esperando que él la volteara a ver –Me gustas tú –Ahora si él volteo a verla, pero ella tenía la cabeza baja, él se aproximó a ella e hizo que levantara la cabeza para que lo observara, arqueo una ceja, interrogándola mudamente quería saber si era verdad…

— ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, me gustas tú Sessho… -Fue callada cuando unos labios se pusieron con los de ella, Kagome correspondió el beso, era lo que había estado esperando hace tanto…

* * *

—Creo que después de todo traje las esposas de adorno –Se quejó Sango cruzándose de brazos — ¿No lo crees Inuyasha?

El peli-plata se giró a ver la dirección de donde estaba viendo Sango, se sorprendió de ver a Kagome caminando de la mano de su medio hermano, le tenía celos, era cierto, pero no podía hacer nada –Definitivamente las trajiste de adorno –Apoyo a la castaña que todavía estaba impresionada

—Entonces… ¿No te irás con tu madre, cierto? —Kagome pregunto a su ahora novio, todo lo que Sango le había dicho estaba mal, bueno –A excepción de que detuvieron a la ex señora Tashio –

—No, me quedaré aquí –Anunció y Kagome sonrió…

Todavía tendrían tiempo de disfrutar el uno del otro Y para suerte de ambos, aquello ya no era un triángulo amoroso. No, ya no. Ahora solamente era de Dos. Como debía ser, de Ella y de Sesshomaru, nada más.

* * *

_**Publicado: **__31-08-13_

_**Editado:** 4-11-13_

**Recordándoles que es lo mismo, nada más corregí unos errores ortográficos y utilice el guión largo ¡Gracias por leer! Les deseo un bonito día/tarde/ noche. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro_

_**Nota: **__Bueno, algunas personas, me pidieron una continuación, pero de la pareja Inu/Kag, entonces, sí les gusta está pareja ¡Están en el lugar correcto! Y si les gusta la pareja Sessh/Kag, cómo a mí, vayan al capítulo anterior. Está parte se parece a la anterior, dado que no tengo inspiración, le corregí algunas cosas, ¡No todo es igual! _

_Y corregí los dos capítulos anteriores, por si alguien quiere ir a leerlo, ¡Listo! ¡Eso es todo! Dedicado a los que me lo pidieron –No recuerdo, el nombre, perdón –_

**Un lindo… ¿Trío? **

_Final alternativo_

Lo malo no eran ellos y sus innumerables peleas por ella. No, el problema era ella, el problema era que ella no sabía ni a quién quería, ¡Los dos eran iguales! Ni decir de los lindos ojos ámbar que la hipnotizaban, pero ¿El problema? Es que los dos tenían esos hermosos ojos ámbar y el cabello plateado. El problema eran verdaderamente ella, que no se decidía, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos, todo fuera de su lugar, ¡Todo! Tenía muchas ganas de decidirse por uno al azar, ¿Y si lanzaba una moneda? Pero, sí decidía mal, se arrepentiría.

¡Esos dos la confundían! Sango le había dicho que tenía tarde o temprano que decidir a quién quería, pero verdaderamente no lo sabía. ¡No tenía ni una idea! Se sentó en su cama, ambas manos fueron a su cabello negro azulado despeinándolo, siguió pensando, ¿A quién de verdad quería? Si alguien se presentaba ante ella y le decía: yo decido por ti, ella aceptaría gustosa.

—Kagome… —Hablo Kikyo desde el otro lado de la puerta –Sango está al teléfono –Anunció. La menor soltó un bufido ¡Justo cuando tenía que pensar algo importante! Se encamino hasta la puerta, la abrió, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo ¡Sango odiaba esperar! Llego a la sala donde estaba Kikyo viendo la televisión.

—Sango… -Contesto en tono bajo ¡Odiaba que Kikyo escuchara sus conversaciones! Pero bueno, eso pasaba por no tener teléfono en su habitación

—Higurashi ¿Sabes qué es algo importante y te demoras 25 minutos en contestar? –Reclamo ella. Kagome quedo impactada ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el tiempo? ¡Enserio no entendía como el pobre de Miroku la soportaba!

—Vale, pues, no es para tanto –Explico en tono calmado –Yo también tenía que pensar algo importante y ahora vienes a interrumpir, Yamamoto –Le reprocho, escucho como Sango bufaba

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿Estabas pensando en ese par?

—Ya no me extraña que adivines, sí, en eso estaba pensando, pero bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Miroku y yo nos pasamos toda la tarde juntos –Explico –Pero salió la conversación sobre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru ¿Y sabes qué? El me comento que al parecer, se piensan cambiar de ciudad, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Izayoi tiene mucho tiempo que no ve a su familia y el señor Inu decidió que sería interesante ir a vivir al lugar natal de su esposa. Kagome, ellos se irán, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Pero no hubo respuesta, Kagome solamente dejó caer el teléfono. Haciendo que su gemela se sobresaltara

—Kagome, Kagome… —Kikyo la llamo, pero ella estaba ida, cuando regreso en sí subió corriendo las escaleras sin siquiera decir una palabra. —_ "¿Qué mosco le pico?"_ Pensó Kikyo al ver la actitud de su gemela, agarro el teléfono –Lo siento, Sango, pero se ha ido a su habitación

—Ya veo… -Contesto la castaña desanimada –Nos vemos mañana Kikyo –Sin más colgó e igual Kikyo. ¿Pero qué mosco les había picado a ambas? Ignoro eso, ¡Bah! A lo mejor eran problemas de amigas. Sin más se sentó a seguir viendo la tele, pero si eso seguía para mañana, ella entraría en acción.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días Kikyo! –Saludo Kagome con su típico bien humor. —"_Entonces, no era nada grave, lo sabía, no debía preocuparme" _ pensó la mayor

—Buenos días Kagome –igualmente saludo.

Ambas desayunaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la escuela, pero para sorpresa para la mayor, fue que su hermana no titubeo al entrar, no. Si no fue directamente, sin esconderse de nadie, ahora si sospechaba de algo —"_¿Qué diablos pasa con todos?"_ Se preguntó al ver a todo el plantel Feliz ¿Acaso algo había pasado? ¿Habían cancelado las clases? ¿El director se retiraba? ¡Oh demonios! No tenía ninguna idea, decidió ignorarlo, al rato se enteraría, bueno, eso esperaba.

Kagome se dirigió al salón, se topó con Sango que la miraba preocupada.

—Perdón por lo de anoche –Se disculpó la castaña –No quería…

La peli-negra negó con la cabeza –Gracias –Dijo suavemente poniendo su mochila en su pupitre — ¿Sabes? Me ayudaste a elegir a quien quiero –Confeso levemente sonrojada

— ¿Enserio? ¿A quién? –Sango se emocionó, pero cuando su amiga estaba por hablar, llego Inuyasha y como ya era costumbre para todos, le tapo los ojos

—Inuyasha… —Dijo Kagome, viendo como Sango se marchaba

—Eso no es gusto –Reclamó –Sigo sin explicarme cómo lo haces, pero bueno, ya dime, ¿Has tomado una decisión? ¿A quién quieres? ¿A mí? ¿A mi hermano? ¿A alguien más? —

Ella se ruborizo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Estaba por hablar cuando alguien la jalo del brazo y como siempre era Sesshomaru

-Deja de presionarla –Amenazo Sesshomaru, y se aproximó a su hermano menor –Aunque es obvio que me elegirá a mí –Le susurro y se fue a sentar a su respectivo lugar

-¡Maldito! –Bramo Inuyasha ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso? ¡Kagome era suya! –Vale Kagome ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? – La aludida asintió. Sintiendo que Inuyasha quería una explicación, pero ¿Cómo explicar aquello? Estaba por contestar cuando llego el maestro. Ok, ¡Eso era suerte! Todavía tenía tiempo, para pensar ¿Cómo carajos les diría? ¡Terminarían matándose!

* * *

—No te puedes pasar toda la vida escondiéndote de ellos solo porque no sabes cómo decirles –Le regaño Sango, viendo a Kagome esconderse detrás de una pared

-No toda la vida –Contradijo la peli-Negra –Solo por hoy, Sango ¡No tengo idea de cómo decirles! —

— ¡Pues en español! ¿Acaso quieres explicarles en inglés, castellano, italiano, o mandarín? –Se burló la castaña, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su amiga –Vale, era una broma –Levanto las manos en defensa propia

— ¡Ya sé! –Kagome sintió como si un foquito en su cabeza se prendiera, bueno, más o menos algo parecido, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el sol gracias a la clase de Educación física su cabeza estaba hirviendo —¿Y sí les digo que necesito hablar con ellos una vez terminen las clase? Será más fácil…

—Cualquier cosa traigo las esposas… —Le recordó Sango a su amiga, ella solo la miro un poco preocupada

— ¿Y las llaves? –Tenía que preguntar, ¡No quería que pasara lo de la semana pasada! Había tenido que esperar dos horas hasta que finalmente se dignó a aparecer el papá de Sango. Esa experiencia había sido la peor de toda su vida, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleaban por todo y ella solo quería tranquilidad. Para los demás fue un gran espectáculo ¡Y ni hablar de la nota del periódico! Pero, para ella había sido un martirio, un verdadero martirio.

Sango saco las llaves de su bolsillo y Kagome se relajo

—Vale, les iré a decir, y si no quieren ir… —

—Los esposamos –Concluyo sango para ir con su amiga a buscar a los medios hermanos. Una vez los encontraron no fue difícil hacerlo, pero, Sango había ido a hablar con Inuyasha y Kagome con Sesshomaru, aunque, la castaña tenía un plan, bueno, no exactamente un plan, pero algo parecido. Sabía muy bien que su amiga no sería capaz de hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo. Así que primero tendría que hablar con Sesshomaru y luego con Inuyasha ¡Un plan perfecto! ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Todo estaba en calma, bueno, por ahora. Era después de clase y la azabache tenía que hablar con el mayor de los Tashio, la pregunta era,_ "¿Cómo?" _Podría querer mucho a Sesshomaru –Por qué, era un amigo de la infancia –Pero le tenía cierto miedo, ¿Y cómo no? Con su mirada ámbar parecía que podría congelar a quién sea.

Lo diviso debajo de un árbol, observando un punto indefinido en el cielo. Sonrió. Tal vez sería más fácil de lo que ella hubiera creído, solo _tal vez._

—Sesshomaru –Susurró

Él dirigió toda su atención a ella y vio el miedo en sus ojos

—Es él –Dijo volviendo su vista al cielo — ¿Me equivoco? —

—No… -Susurró –Lo siento –Después de decir eso se fue, ¿Qué más podía decir? No quería hacerlo enojar –Por qué si no, difícilmente saldría viva – Siguió su camino, en busca de Inuyasha, su corazón empezó a golpear, ¿Se saldría de su pecho? Por la intensidad con la que retumbaba se podría decir que sí.

"_Solo está vez, Inuyasha" _Pensó Sesshomaru y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del lugar, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

* * *

Finalmente llego, y ahí estaba Inuyasha, el viento agitaba su cabellera plateada, y rápidamente volteo sus ojos ámbares a la recién llegada, la cual se ruborizo. El hico le proporciono una sonrisa, la sonrisa más tierna que Kagome hubiera visto de él. El sonrojo aumento cuando se fue acercando poco a poco a ella

Kagome –Saludó Inuyasha -¿Al fin te decidiste?

Ella asintió

— ¿Quién es…? —

—Tú… -Susurro en tono bajo, pero fue lo suficiente para que él la escuchara y la abrazara de repente

—Feh, tonta, ¡Te tardaste mucho en decidirte! –Le reclamo, pero sin soltarla. Kagome sorprendida le correspondió el abrazo.

Inuyasha –Susurro contra su pecho

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Dijo de repente, pero no dejo que la chica viera su rostro ¡Ni loco dejaba que ella viera su gran sonrojo!

— ¡Claro que sí, Inuyasha! –Dijo Kagome al momento que aprisionaba los labios del chico en un beso, el cual fue correspondido.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron a la salida, tomados de la mano. Al parecer, lo que dijo Miroku era casi la realidad, pero lo cierto es que no se iban a mudar, tenían muchas razones para permanecer en esa ciudad, además, ¿Para qué se irían? Tenían todo en esa ciudad.

Al recibir la respuesta Kagome se alegró ¡Estaría más tiempo con Inuyasha! Cómo debería de ser, juntos solamente ella y él.

* * *

**No es muy largo, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, ¡Espero les guste mucho! Los otros capítulos están corregidos. ¡Gracias por sus Reviews, apoyo y paciencia! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Un saludo, que tengan bonito día/tarde o noche.**


End file.
